A Change of Intentions
by TheDarkMind10
Summary: Voldemort never attacked Potter Manor. Which means Harry has grandparents to take him in, and teach him proper Pureblood etiquette. Predictably, changes abound, as this one small difference completely changes the books we know and love. Oh yeah, he's got a few lifelong friends with him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, all! Wow, has it been a while or what? Yeah, I'm really bad at keeping my commitments like that. I have no idea how many promises I've broken, so sorry. I don't know about my other stories. I'm thinking I won't ever finish them. It's just been too long since I've worked on any of them. If anyone wants to finish any of those stories, please contact me, and I will be happy to let you adopt and finish it. I'll even beta for you if you need it. So I just thought of an intriguing "What If?" scenario for this story, so I hope you find it to interesting. I honestly have no idea where this is going to go, but I like the baseline for the story. I feel that it leaves a lot of possibilities for the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this particular story. I don't like creating OC's, so there probably won't be any characters of my creation in this. Therefore, the original plot of Harry Potter and all characters that appear in this story, unless they are a definitive OC, belong to JK Rowling.**

Prologue

"James, you know you and Lily are perfectly welcome to stay here with Harry until the war is over. It is safer than anywhere you can go. Please stay. I don't want anything to happen to you, Lily, or Harry because you were to stubborn to stay with your parents."

"Mom! I don't want to stay. I am 20 years old; more than enough old enough to hold my own against those Death Eaters. I _am_ an Auror, remember? Besides, we'll go under the Fidelius Charm, and use Peter as the Secret Keeper. I'll be fine, Lily will be fine, and Harry will be fine. Love you," said James Potter, as he left the grounds of Potter Manor, heading to the edge of the wards before apparating to his new home with his wife and newborn child.

"Don't worry, Dorea. I'm sure they'll be fine. It's not like they aren't taking precautions against Voldemort," said Charlus Potter, walking out of the manor and standing next to his wife on the front porch, watching their son's retreating form. "Now let's go inside. He's made his decision, and I'm sure he'll be okay."

Ten months later, Charlus and Dorea suffered heartbreak beyond belief, when they learned of James' and Lily's passing on the morning of November 1, 1981. When they went to the Ministry of Magic later that day, they were upset to learn that Harry had been taken from the scene by Albus Dumbledore, who had only told the ministry that their young savior was safe. Thus began months of legal battles that eventually resulted Dumbledore being forced to take Harry from the relative on his mother's side, and delivering him to his paternal grandparents at Potter Manor. Additionally, Dumbledore was stripped of his title of Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot for misuse of powers, and put on 15-year probation as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

With the aid of Dorea Potter and her nephew Sirius Black, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was able to apprehend Peter Pettigrew, who was convicted on two counts of assisted 1st degree murder, and one count of assisted attempted murder, and sentenced to life and 25 years in Azkaban. Sirius warned the DMLE that Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus in the form of a rat, and that the appropriate measures should be taken to ensure that he could not escape from Azkaban. Sirius also admitted to being an unregistered animagus, but was waived of the 75 galleon fine due to his testimony, on the condition that he register his form no later than December 31 of 1981.

On November 5, 1981, the wards at Longbottom Manor were breached. Frank and Alice Longbottom were both tortured into a vegetative state before Frank's mother, Augusta Longbottom, could finally detain all of the attackers, who were later identified to be Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastian LeStrange. A fourth, unidentified attacker managed to escape capture, and investigators could not pick up on the magical signature left behind.

After the fall of Voldemort, the ensuing trials of captured Death Eaters unearthed many more Death Eaters, many of whom had prominent jobs within the ministry. The most surprising to many people, however, was the revelation that Bartemius Crouch, Jr., the son of the head of the DMLE, was a Death Eater. His father, who happened to be presiding over the trial at which this information was revealed, declared his son to be "no son of mine!" Barty Crouch, Jr.'s trial revealed him to be the mystery attacker involved in the Longbottom attack, and he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for association with a known terrorist and 2 counts of 1st degree murder. The fallout of this trial eventually led to Barty Crouch, Sr. being removed from his position as head of the DMLE in May, 1984 to be replaced with the up-and-coming Head Auror, Amelia Bones.

All civilians found to bear the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort were tried, and then, facing significant public pressure, retried under Veritaserum to learn of their crimes while serving Voldemort. Sentences ranged from 2 months imprisonment and 1 year probation to life or longer sentences in Azkaban, and a few of the highest ranking Death Eaters, including the LeStranges, were immediately sent through the Veil of Death hidden in the Department of Mysteries. One notable during sentencing was Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore came to his defence, declaring him to be a spy in the final months of the war, however, due to his declining influence regarding the Harry Potter custodial case, he was largely ignored. Severus Snape was sentenced to a 20 year term in prison for his crimes.

**A/N: And that is the prologue. I know, it's not very long. Actually, I believe it is the single shortest chapter I have ever published on this site, but it sets up the plot, which is what I needed it to do. In case you are wondering about some of the changes in sentencing and what not, keep in mind that Charlus is Lord Potter, and as Sirius is free, he is Lord Black. The two of them hold tremendous political influence, while in canon, there was not nearly as much opposition to the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Ol' Lucy got 35 years, by the way, in case you were wondering. Yes, Voldemort will be around during Harry's Hogwarts years, but not nearly as much, or in the same ways as he was in canon. Just a reminder that there was only one horcrux in this universe. No, I will not tell you which one, just know that it isn't Harry, and Nagini was likely made after Voldemort's resurrection, so it isn't her, either.**

**The next chapter will be up within the next couple of days. Depending on if I can go to school tomorrow, it might even be up within the next 24 hours. Wouldn't that be something?**

**TheDarkMind10**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This update is slightly later than I wanted it to be, but I assure a majority of that time was spent trying to justify the actions of Dumbledore. I stopped trying. I was going for a senile angle, but it didn't work. Just consider it a plot device. JK Rowling used plenty during the Harry Potter series… I must say, I can't sneak any details past some of you people. The things I learned about the Black family were numerous after a PM asking how Sirius could be Lord Black. A quick check of the HP wiki showed that Sirius shouldn't have been Lord Black in 1981. I'm going to conveniently ignore that… However, I did get some ideas for subplots for this story, or other stories to be completed at a later time based on some of my discoveries. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Thank you to all that reviewed and/or followed and/or favorited. The fact that I'm popular enough to earn over 100 follows on this story for one chapter that was incredibly short makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: See Prologue. (Though I would contest to the reviewer that said JK Rowling and Warner Bros. would be within their rights to sue for an OC I claimed as mine. The fact remains that I probably won't add one, so it is a moot point.)**

**Chapter 1**

Emerald green eyes looked out a window that overlooked the vast grounds of Potter Manor. With a sigh, Harry Potter considered how his life was different from many other people his age. 9 years ago, to the day, a madman had taken the lives of his parents. Then, when said madman tried to take Harry's own life, his curse had somehow backfired, killing him, and forever making Harry a celebrity. The aftermath of that event would forever be known as Dumbledore's Folly. Somehow, the supposed Leader of the Light had forgotten that Harry actually had living magical relatives in his grandparents that had custody rights to him. And even if they had been unable or unwilling to take him in, Harry also had a godfather in Sirius Black that also would have had a claim of guardianship over Harry. So when Dumbledore had sent Harry to live in the muggle world with his maternal aunt and uncle, it came as no surprise that the ensuing lawsuit filed by Dorea and Charlus Potter, Harry's grandparents, tarnished Dumbledore's reputation, and completely threw into question his previous actions' credibility. Within a matter of months, Harry had been returned to his grandparents; along with a compensation sum of 10,000 galleons that Dumbledore had been forced to pay.

Harry's time growing up with his grandparents had been spent enjoying the company of his family and friends. Harry's closest friend, Neville Longbottom, who was in a similar boat with Harry in regards to his parental situation, came over often, and the two often gained comparisons to their fathers from both Dorea Potter and Augusta Longbottom, who also had a friendship going.

Harry was also able to spend a lot of time with his godfather, Sirius Black, who had been invited to stay at Potter Manor for a few years after the sudden deaths of James and Lily Potter. Sirius had eventually married Emmeline Vance, but due to pregnancy complications, had named Harry Heir to House Black. Combined with Harry's status as Heir to House Potter, and Neville's status as Heir to House Longbottom, the friends stood to become one of the most politically influential duos in the wizarding world.

When Harry was 5, the elder Potters had also managed to track down another friend of James and Lily's in the form of Remus Lupin, and offer him residence at Potter Manor. Lupin had originally declined, but later changed his mind to be closer to his two remaining links to James and Lily, those being Sirius and Harry. Remus and Sirius often regaled Harry with tales from their Hogwarts days; stories of pranks, Harry's parents, and other close friends they had. One name they tried to avoid as much was Peter Pettigrew.

When Harry wasn't with Neville, Sirius, or Remus, he was often learning what was expected of him as the Heir of two Ancient and Most Noble houses in the wizarding world. As a result, Harry had become well versed in the history of many pureblooded wizarding houses, wizarding politics, etiquette, dancing, and everything else that came with being a member of wizarding nobility. Along with this were a number of political parties and social functions that families such as the Potters, Longbottoms, and Blacks were invited to based on their elite positions within society. Through these, Harry had made a number of friends and political allies that were around his age. Among them were Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria. Harry was well aware that many of them had a parent that was a Death Eater, but since most Death Eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban, their influence on their children was minimal.

Harry was brought out of his reflections when Tipsy, one of the Potter house elves popped next to him.

"Master Charlus requests young master Harry's presence at once," said Tipsy, bowing, and leaving as quickly as he had come.

Sighing, Harry got to his feet, and made his way to his grandfather's bedroom. Things hadn't been looking good for Charlus recently, as he had been struck severely ill, and every healer that had seen him hadn't been able to do more than extend his life span. By how much, no one really knew, but it seemed like it would take a miracle for Charlus to see the New Year.

Arriving at his grandfather's bedroom, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice from the other side of the door, and Harry entered. It was still shocking to see the once strong and proud figure of Charlus Potter look so weak and frail, lying in bed with the bedspread up to his chin. Harry knew that he was extremely skinny under that bedspread.

"You wished to see me, Grandfather?" inquired Harry, respectfully.

"Yes," rasped Charlus. "I can feel that my time will be coming soon. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes, and he shut them, trying to keep them from falling. "Don't say that, Grandpa," he said. "You must have faith, certainly it isn't too late to figure something out!" Harry cried in desperation.

"Harry, please don't delude yourself. You had to know this was coming, sooner or later. Everyone dies; it is a part of the circle of life. I need to trust that you will take care of your grandmother, and carry on the tradition of House Potter when it becomes time for you to ascend to the Head of House position."

"Of course, Grandfather," Harry said, wiping the tears from his face, and nodding in the affirmative. It was hard for him to see the closest thing he to a father on his deathbed.

"You're a good kid, Harry. I have no doubt you'll be a better man than I ever was," said Charlus, who finished his statement with a huge, rattling cough. To a ten year-old Harry, the thought that he could ever be a better man than his grandfather was absurd, and he said as much. "Don't sell yourself Harry, you have the potential to be great. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your grandfather. Just remember to keep your friends close, and you'll be able to do anything. Now come give me a hug."

Harry gave his grandfather a hug, told him he loved him, and with one last look behind him, shut the door.

The following morning, Potter Manor was in an uproar. Charlus had passed sometime during the night, and there was a lot to be done. Augusta had come over with Neville to help Dorea with the funeral arrangements, Sirius and Remus were busy filing the death with the ministry of magic, and Harry was just sort of in a funk. Not even the appearance of his best friend did much to help Harry get out of it. It was extremely hard on Harry, as Charlus had the most impact on his early life, and it would take a while to get used to life without him.

Later in the day, Dorea took Harry to Gringotts. Technically, Harry couldn't claim Lordship of House Potter until he was 17 years old, however, as the oldest surviving male of the House, he could claim status as Heir Apparent to House Potter, which meant he could get involved with minor politics of his family, including forming and dissolving alliances with other Houses, but could not, say, vote on the Wizengamot. Dorea would be the acting Head of House Potter until Harry came of age, much like Augusta Longbottom was the acting Head of House Longbottom until Neville came of age. While Harry and Dorea were there, they withdrew the necessary funds for the funeral, and set a date for the will to be read, November 4, which was in three days. The funeral would be held on the 6th.

The will reading went as expected, with Harry officially being named Heir to House Potter, negating anyone else's claim, regardless of how unlike such a claim would be. There were a number of people that were given small amounts of money, and that was that.

The funeral was a somber affair, with Harry looking completely lost throughout most of it. His friends tried to be respectful of his feelings, while trying to get him involved in their conversations. It broke their hearts to see the usually energetic Harry looking so _dead_. The only one who could really get Harry to open up was Neville, and even then, it wasn't much. Eventually, the funeral ended, with Harry making a short speech during it, and Harry retreated to his room in Potter Manor.

Eventually, Harry got over it, and by the time the annual Christmas Ministry Ball came around, he was back to his normal self. Harry walked down the stairs in his best dress robes to see his grandmother waiting for him. This would be the first ball she would be attending without Charlus in more than 50 years, a fact which weighed heavily on her heart. However, seeing her grandson dressed so splendidly helped her to forget that fact, somewhat. "Are you ready, sweetie?" she asked. When Harry replied affirmatively, she turned towards the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and firmly stated "Ministry of Magic Ballroom." She stepped out of the fireplace upon arriving, just in time to see Harry land on his butt, coming out of the fireplace next to her. For someone who had been trained so thoroughly in Wizarding culture, it was beyond Dorea, Harry, and all of his friends how he could be so bad with all forms of magical travel.

Upon their arrival, Harry and Dorea had to pass through security, which was the same as it was every year. Predictably, the guard did a double take when Harry introduced himself. After they got through the security checkpoint, Dorea told Harry to meet her back there at 10 o'clock, and the two went on their separate ways, mingling with the crowd that was already there. Harry found Neville, Susan, and Draco already there, and was told that Pansy was getting something to drink, and Tracey was using the restroom. Blaise and the Greengrasses hadn't shown up. The trio was quickly rejoined by Pansy, with Tracey showing back up a minute later. A few minutes after that, Blaise, looking cocky as he usually did, joined them. Upon asking about the Greengrass sisters, he was told the same thing Harry had been told: they were yet to show up.

Sure enough, about 20 minutes later, Daphne and her younger sister Astoria showed up, effectively completing their social circle, which was among the most formidable in their age group. The only one that could claim to challenge them was one featuring Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Millicent Bulstrode. Both groups had allies that were both older and younger than them, but the cores of the groups all happened to be the same age. Both groups knew they were minorities as compared to the Wizengamot as a whole, but Harry was positive his group would be able to persuade more of the neutral families, and have the most significant political clout. Being the Boy-Who-Lived did have its political advantages, after all.

That was another reason both groups were excited to begin Hogwarts. To muggleborns, some half-bloods, and a select few purebloods, mainly the ones that had fallen from the ranks of the elite generations ago, Hogwarts was just a school. To everyone else, it was not only a school, but a political playground; a place where life-long alliances were formed; where powerhouses were created. It was a site of courtship between the main political groups and the as-of-yet unattached families. Everyone that had a seat on the Wizengamot knew that Hogwarts was where the most important political wheeling-and-dealing would be done for their entire lives.

The ball was fantastic, as it was every year. There was the usual political talk going on among the adults, but the children just enjoyed socializing with each other. Harry got at least one dance with each of the girls in his group of friends, and danced with a wide variety of people, from his grandmother, to Dolores Umbridge, a toad-like woman who gave Harry the chills. He got away from her as soon as it was acceptable to still be considered polite.

Eventually, 10 o'clock came, and Harry said his goodbyes to his remaining friends, as a few of them had already left, and then met with his grandmother at the security check-point, where they floo'ed back to Potter Manor.

The next seven months were spent by Harry preparing for his first year of Hogwarts. He didn't actually learn any magic, but he spent his time reading up on much of his first year material. It wouldn't do to be unprepared. On August 1, Harry and Neville had a joint birthday party at Longbottom Hall, where their closest friends were invited. The highlight of this was when Susan kissed Harry on the cheek, following a dance. Harry had a hard time focusing on much else the rest of the night, being the now-11-year-old that he was. The group made plans to meet up in Diagon Alley the following week for school shopping.

The trip to the Alley was routine. Harry got a snowy-owl from his grandmother as a going-away gift, which he named Hedwig, a name out of his history book, and the group got their supplies. By far, the most exciting part was getting wands, where Harry learned that his wand was the twin to Voldemort's. Harry didn't know if there was any significance to this, but decided not to dwell on it, as Voldemort had been dead for nearly 10 years. The group finished their shopping by getting ice cream, and they said they would meet on the Hogwarts Express come September 1, except of course for Astoria, who wouldn't start Hogwarts for another 2 years.

**A/N:**_** Bleh!**_ **I don't like this chapter one bit. It is quite dull, but I suppose necessary. It is the layout that bugs me. I might revisit it later (code: probably won't), but it serves its main purpose of giving some background into Harry's past. The next chapter will contain some actual substance, I assure you. Before everyone starts digging me for making Malfoy Harry's ally, just remember his daddy is securely locked up on an island. I'm going on vacation for Thanksgiving, but I think I will be able to post a chapter or two while I'm gone. If I'm not, then the next update won't be for a little while.**

**Also, if anyone has any preference as to where Harry is sorted, please tell me. It won't make a bit of difference beyond quidditch (maybe?), and perhaps who Harry gets paired up with en route to his final pairing with Ms. Greengrass. Oh, whoops, I gave it away. I hope no one was expecting him to end up with Neville or Dorea, though…**

**TheDarkMind10**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! Before we begin, I would like to deliver some news regarding another one of my stories. **_**There and Back Again**_** has been adopted by 'firebolthallow1572.' If you enjoyed were I started with that story, check it out. On to matters regarding this story…I have nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

**Disclaimer: The names, people, places, and things that appear in this are either real, or belong to JK Rowling and everyone else associated with Harry Potter at a corporate level. I am not one of those people, and as such, receive no financial benefit from writing this. I do this purely for the pleasure of myself and anyone else who decides to read my work.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace located on platform 9 ¾ at precisely 10:15 A.M. on the morning of September 1, 1991. Harry and his friends had made plans to meet on the platform at 10:30, but there was nothing wrong with being early. Harry used the 15 minutes he had to step onto the train waiting at the platform, looking for an empty compartment to store his stuff in. He found Neville in a compartment, evidently with the same idea as Harry, and the two quickly stored their stuff and made their way back to the platform. Within a matter of minutes, they were joined by the rest of their friends, and the group, minus Astoria, said their goodbyes to their respective guardians, and headed for the compartment Neville and Harry had staked out. There was a brief dilemma when they realized that the compartment was really only designed to hold 6 people, but since they were smaller than most other students attending Hogwarts due to their ages, and they didn't particularly mind being close to each other, they were able to make it work. Harry's arrangement of sitting between the window and Susan reminded him of the kiss she had given him at his birthday, and he decided he would ask her out at some point in the coming year, probably sooner rather than later.

After about 10 minutes of small talk, the train suddenly lurched forward, and the group of 8 realized with some anticipation that they were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

Draco finally broke the silence by asking everyone what houses they thought they would be going to. It was a subject that had led to pounding headaches for some members of the group, as they felt their sorting could go one of two ways. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were all quite confident they would end up in Slytherin. Daphne and felt she could go to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, a view everyone in their group agreed with. Susan and Neville were both likely to go to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, while Tracey was considered most likely to end up in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, a fact which amused many of the group, as the two houses were widely considered to be polar opposites. The only member of the group that no one had any idea about was Harry. Everyone felt he could end up as a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, and Neville had even gone so far as to suggest that he might even have an outside shot at Hufflepuff. Needless to say, Harry had come out of that conversation just as confused about his prospects as he had been when it had started.

Their discussion turned into which classes they were most looking forward to, with answers of Charms (Daphne and Susan), Transfiguration (Harry and Blaise), Potions (Draco, Pansy and Tracey), and Herbology (Neville). No one was quite sure about what to think of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as it had been well documented that no one teacher had held the position for more than a year for quite some time. The group's projected least favorite subjects were less varied. There was a split within the group on whether History of Magic, which they had been informed, was taught by a horribly boring ghost, or Astronomy, which took place in the middle of the night, would be more hated.

Eventually the train started to slow down, and pulled into Hogsmeade Station. No one knew exactly what time it was, but it was dark, so they guessed it was probably about 6:30 or 7:00. On the platform, an extremely large man called all first years over to him. Theodore Nott sneered at the man. The first years were then led to a large lake, where they were directed to sit in the waiting boats in groups of no more than four. Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco took one boat, and Daphne, Susan, Tracey, and Pansy took another. Soon, the large man, who still had not been identified, said in a booming voice "Onward!" and the boats took off.

After they entered a cave led directly under the school, the boats soon ran aground, and the students disembarked. Harry made sure to help Susan when she had a little trouble getting out, which just reaffirmed his intention to ask her out this year. The giant of a man lifted a large fist and knocked it against a large wooden door three times. The sound echoed throughout the cavern for a minute. The door was opened by a stern looking witch, whom Harry knew to be Minerva McGonagall, a friend of his grandmother's. McGonagall was a master in Transfiguration, the subject she taught, and also had duties as the Head of Gryffindor House, and as Deputy Headmistress of the school.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said in a no-nonsense sort of tone. The giant man, who the students now knew to be Hagrid, bowed slightly, and went off to who-knows-where. The students filed through the large door behind McGonagall, who lead them past an even larger set of wooden doors, behind which the first years heard a multitude of voices, and to small chamber adjacent to those doors.

McGonagall proceeded to introduce herself and give a brief overview of the House system to those who weren't already aware of it. She then left the first years alone for a bit, while she went to go get something for the sorting.

Draco decided to have some fun at the expense of his friend, and declared loudly, "Oh…My…God! I can't believe it! It really is…Harry Potter! The savior of the wizarding world!" he shouted, pointing at Harry, just to make sure everyone got his point.

This announcement led to an unwilling Harry being mobbed by a number of muggleborns and muggle-raised half-bloods that had never met him. Through the swarm, Harry was able to give Draco a look that promised pain. Draco just smirked in return. Harry was given a reprieve when someone shrieked. Everyone looked around to figure out what had caused the sound of terror, before they spotted a group of ghosts. Harry took advantage of the distraction to get away from the swarm of people around him, and hide by Neville. By the time anyone discovered where he had gone, McGonagall had returned to bring the first years to the Great Hall to be sorted.

As the group filed into the Hall, Harry could vaguely hear a girl telling someone that the ceiling was charmed to look like the outside sky.

A boy was telling someone else that his brothers had told him they would have to wrestle a troll. Harry couldn't figure out why someone would believe that. It wasn't like they were expected to know any magic. And how would that help sort them? Would you have to charge headfirst to get into Gryffindor? What about the other houses? Harry just stopped thinking about it when he got a headache trying to figure it out. That kid had to be either mentally challenged in some way, or the most naïve person on the planet.

Harry returned his attention to McGonagall when the group reached the front of the hall, where a stool was sitting. A hat that Harry hadn't noticed in McGonagall's hand was placed on the stool, allowing Harry to examine it. It looked rather dirty, and slightly frayed, as though it had been used quite a bit. Upon reflection, Harry realized that it _had_ in fact been used quite a lot. At least since his grandmother attended the school, and very likely even longer than that.

Recalling what he had been told about the hat, Harry wasn't too surprised when the hat started talking. Or, more accurately, singing, about his purpose and creation, giving the uninformed first years a little insight into each of the four houses.

Once the hat finished, Harry looked at each of his friends and smirked slightly. They were all looking forward to the sorting, and the hat finishing his song struck home just how close it was to happening. Harry then looked to Blaise, who would be the only member of the group sorted after Harry, and said "A galleon on each member of our group and which house they end up in. Both guesses being correct or incorrect negates the bet for that specific person."

Blaise responded with a smug look and said, "You're on, Potter. I hope you are ready to lose a few galleons."

Hannah Abbot was the first person to be sorted. She wasn't really a part of the group, but she was friendly with a few members of the group, particularly Susan. The hat put her in Hufflepuff, and with that, the sorting officially commenced.

The first member of their group to be sorted was Susan, two names later. Harry said "Gryffindor," while Blaise said "Hufflepuff." Blaise ended up winning the first bet a minute later.

The next member of the group to be sorted was Tracey. Blaise declared "Gryffindor," while Harry said "Slytherin." The betting was evened out a moment later, as Tracey was sent to the house of green and silver.

When Daphne came up to the stool, both Harry and Blaise said "Ravenclaw." They were not overly surprised when she ended up in Slytherin, though, and Harry laughed when she winked at him. He had the feeling she overheard them.

More names were called before, eventually, McGonagall got to Neville's name on the list. Harry said "Gryffindor," and Blaise said "Hufflepuff." Harry was disappointed when Blaise regained his one galleon lead. With both Pansy and Draco almost certain to go into Slytherin, Harry knew he would have to guess his own house correctly if he wanted to break even.

Sure enough, Draco was sent to the house of Salazar, and was joined shortly by Pansy. Harry waited for the Patil twins, and a Sally-Anne Perks to be sorted, before his name was finally called. Harry said "Gryffindor," while Blaise smirked at him and said "Slytherin."

Harry approached the stool, and put it on his head, ignoring the whispers that broke out when his name was announced.

"_Greetings, Mr. Potter,_" came a voice inside Harry's head, which Harry immediately assumed to be the sorting hat. "_Where should I put you? I see you could probably go in any of the houses, though the first one I will rule out is Hufflepuff. Loyalty, while present in you, is not your defining trait. The same applies to Ravenclaw, I believe. You have intelligence; however that house is not the most suited to you. That narrows down the choices to either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I can see that you do have bravery, as well as cunning. You are as chivalrous as you are ambitious and politically savvy."_

"_In that case, I'd rather not be in Slytherin,"_ thought Harry, thinking about his bet.

This was apparently the wrong thing to do, as the hat laughed in his head, and said "_Thank you, Mr. Potter, for making my decision easier. Such thoughts are why you would do best in __**Slytherin!**_" said the hat, announcing the last word to the hall. The announcement left several people stunned, not the least of which was Harry. He certainly hadn't expected that to happen. Blaise caught his eye, and winked, mouthing "Slytherin," and pointing at himself, to which Harry could only nod dumbly.

Slowly, everyone who was expecting him to go to Gryffindor regained their senses, and the Slytherin table clapped politely. Harry slipped the hat back on the stool, and went to go join his friends already at the Slytherin table. Harry conversed quietly with Daphne on his left as the sorting approached its conclusion. Harry noted that the boy who said his brothers had said they would have to wrestle a troll was Ron Weasley, which made sense to Harry, who knew the reputation of his older twin brothers to be pranksters. That still didn't excuse the fact that he actually believed them. Harry decided that he would most definitely not pursue any political alliances with the Weasley family. Even though Harry knew that Ron was nowhere near the top of the line of succession to the head of house position, the house itself wasn't highly influential, and Harry didn't want to run the risk that the heir might be as _special_ as Ron himself.

Eventually, the sorting did come to an end, with Blaise being the last one sorted, ending up in Slytherin as he had predicted. The Headmaster, who Harry knew to still be on probation due to an incident involving him as a child after his parents had died, greeted everyone and told them to dig in. As he said this, a large variety of foods appeared on the table in front of Harry. He grabbed the nearest plate, which had slices of turkey on it, and helped himself to a few pieces before passing the dish around. Blaise, sitting on Harry's right, grabbed it, and said, "Now about those two galleons…"

Harry only groaned and rolled his eyes at his friend. This year was already shaping up to be interesting, and they hadn't even been there for 3 hours.

**A/N: Sorry this update is so late, but life got in the way. Make-up work on top of my regularly assigned school work sucks. On a similar note, I probably won't update again until Christmas break. That starts on the 20****th****, I believe, so look for an update around the 21****st**** or 22****nd****.**

**TheDarkMind10**


End file.
